


Wakening Slumber

by KarasuNei



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bit of Fluff, CPContest, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: My entry submission to #CPContest by @dicesuki. It can also be read as a fanfic.Tale of a man, burdened with a curse so cruel, none could decide it was a curse or a blessing.





	Wakening Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> My entry submission to #CPContest by @dicesuki. It can also be read as a fanfic.
> 
> Character: Ambrosse Skeil
> 
> Fairy Tale Curse: Sleeping Beauty. He was cursed to have the “waking slumber”, passing through life as if it is all a dream. His emotions are banked up against his perfect memory, and the curse can only be broken with a True Love Kiss.

After Parfait’s passing, Lucette made it her goal to erase the Fairy Tale curse. Her trainings with Waltz and Delora took up most of her time, and more often than not, she was left drained. Still, it was either that or being drowned in despair of the losses so recent. So Lucette pushed herself forward, not only to dull the ache in her heart, but also toward the goal of undoing the misery mother had wrought upon Angille, step by step. 

 

On the rare breaks she allowed herself, mostly due to Waltz’s insistence, Lucette spent her time at the Marchen, talking to the patrons and getting to know those that she hadn’t the chance to before. It was a small step to becoming Queen, to familiarise with her subjects. Even though Lucette had changed for the better, it was still difficult for her to start small talks and common pleasantries, the patrons were patient with her, and the princess was glad to see both her magic and people skill excelled.

 

But it wasn’t until the end of her last week at the Marchen did Lucette notice  _ him _ . 

 

Tall, compacted and just a tad older than Waltz, the man had a perpetual vacant look to him. Dark hair was a bold contrast against his fair skin, and his blue eyes were almost hidden behind a veil of wayward bangs. His clothes, though clean and impeccable, were grey and dark.

 

_ “As if he is in mourning _ …” Lucette thought, watching the man passed through door quietly. However, that wasn’t the only oddity about him... 

 

Nobody so much as batting an eyelash at his entrance. Nobody even said hi. As if he was a ghost, the man moved by the patrons without a sound of acknowledgement to his arrival. It gave Lucette quite an uncomfortable flashback of her own beginning. 

 

_ “But even then, the people still looked at me. With contempt and distrust, yes, but they actually  _ saw _ me.” _

 

With a sense of uneasiness, the crown princess tugged at Waltz’s hand, “Who is that?”

 

Following her line of sight, a frown suddenly marred Waltz’s features, which did nothing to reassure Lucette. Meeting her eyes, the witch rubbed the back of his neck, an evident of his own discomfort.

 

“That’s Ambrosse Skeil.” He offered nothing else. It piqued Lucette’s infamous curiosity.

 

“Why are people treating him like that?”

 

“...It’s a long story.”

 

Lucette pushed her half-eaten plate of food aside, “We have time.”

 

For a moment, Waltz just stared at her. Then finally, he shook his head, letting a small chuckle escape. But his mirth soon disappeared, replaced by a forlorn look that had Lucette instinctively squeezing his fingers.

 

“I will get straight to the point. Ambrosse was... _ is _ a witch. It goes without saying that he also has the Fairy Tale Curse. And his is the Sleeping Beauty curse.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Lucette chanced a glance at Ambrosse, who has stowed away at the most secluded corner, alone. 

 

“Isn’t Sleeping Beauty supposed to be...sleeping?”

 

“Quite.” Waltz laced their fingers together to get her attention back, “But as you know, Fairy Tale Curses are never what they seem. Ambrosse’s curse is particularly cruel. It makes him void of emotions, indifferent to even the more tumultuous changes around him. Ambrosse is cursed to walk through life like it is all a dream.” 

 

“A waking slumber.” Lucette supplied. She bit her lower lip, “Did you...know him?” 

 

Waltz nodded, his frown returning, “This is where it gets complicated. Ambrosse was one of the good witches who stood up against your m-...Hildyr when she started slipping into darkness. I never knew Ambrosse personally, but I had seen enough to know he was a cheerful and kind man. Ambrosse wore his emotions on his sleeve and he was ever so full of love and life.”

 

_ “Just like Emelaigne.” _ Lucette thought, inadvertently glancing at Ambrosse. A chill ran down her spine as she imagined her step-sister in his steed, dull and lifeless. Forcing the image away, Lucette cleared her throat.

 

“What happened then?”

 

Waltz’s frown turned dark, “The Queen caught him.”

 

Lucette couldn’t hide the shiver, fear trickling into her veins like ice.

 

“The Fairy Tale curse was an experiment then. Ambrosse was one of its first victims, thus specially paid attention to by the Queen. She was meticulous in constructing his curse. His emotions were all banked up, and yet he was given a perfect memory over everything that he did.”

 

The red of Waltz’s eyes was coloured with agony and Lucette’s stomach twisted.

 

“Ambrosse had a wife. One that he loved more than life itself. To test the hold of the Curse over him, the Queen made him kill her at the town square.”

 

Lucette didn’t know when she started shaking, and she felt her diner crawling up her throat. Even after everything she heard, after everything she  _ witnessed _ her mother had done, this tale shook Lucette to the core.

 

“But that isn’t the cruelest part of the Curse.” Waltz voice was quiet and reluctant. It was obvious he didn’t want to continue. But Lucette squared her shoulders, her gaze unwavering. The witch sighed, a warm palm cupping Lucette’s cheek.

 

“Despite the lack of emotion, every single memory is preserved perfectly in his mind. With it, his supposed emotion at every moment in time. But he will not feel it, not until the Curse is broken. And then all of it will return at full force.”

 

Feeling numb, Lucette asked, “How do you break his Curse?”

 

Waltz’s smile held no joy, “True Love Kiss. Just like the Fairy Tale. But this time…”

 

“...there wouldn’t be any True Love to find him.”

 

Lucette blinked in surprise when Waltz’s finger caught a teardrop. His eyes were sad, even though he tried to smile for her, “I’m sorry, little star.”

 

“...It’s not your fault.” 

 

They sunk into a heavy silence then as the tragedy of Ambrosse’s fate lingered over their heads. Even if the man’s Curse was unbreakable, it would be dispelled along with the rest of the Fairy Tale Curses, whenever Lucette was ready. 

 

“ _ He at least is tranquil in his Curse.” _ Her eyes darted over to Ambrosse again, mechanically biting into a biscuit that he brought. As if Waltz could read her thoughts, he spoke up.

 

“Ambrosse is self-sufficient. Just enough to get on day by day. His routines are iron clad however, as he repeats the same thing every day. It was tough to bring him to the Marchen at first. Lady Parfait and Delora had to create mild disruptions to stray him from his path from home to work. They couldn’t make it a daily routine out of it though, he only shows up once a month. Even then, he doesn’t speak to anyone. And due to his unique circumstances…”

 

“Nobody wants to help him break his curse either.” Lucette filled in herself. The reason was blatant. Either out of pity or fear, none was to blame. The grief upon waking up would destroy Ambrosse and could lead to unfortunate consequences. Twisted, but there was mercy in his Curse. 

 

Waltz nodded, regret in his voice, “Overtime, his presence faded to the back of our minds.”

 

“Because sometimes it is better to forget the bad things than facing them.” Inevitably, thoughts of her wiped memories returned as Lucette’s eyes went the man again.

 

From his crisp suit to his vacant eyes, Ambrosse’s curse was chaos and tragedy, so painful there was no words to describe. Yet as much as Lucette’s heart ached for him, the princess knew she couldn’t spare Ambrosse. The Fairy Tale Curse  _ must  _ be wiped out completely from the Tenebrarum, and there would be no exception. 

 

But at least...all the victims had something,  _ someone _ to return to. Rod had his family, and Klaude his. Chevalier could finally continue on as a beloved doctor, Fritz could still hold his rank, even if he wouldn’t be Lucette’s personal guard anymore. 

 

And Waltz had her. 

 

There was nothing awaiting Ambrosse Skeil. Nothing but the wild roses’ thorns to wake the Sleeping Beauty.

 

Fingers curled into fists, Lucette took one sharp inhale before standing up. There was alarm in Waltz’s eyes, but he didn’t stop her when the princess marched towards Ambrosse. The man didn’t so much look her way when Lucette seated herself across from him, her golden eyes searching. 

 

Blue eyes stared through her, as if Lucette wasn’t mere feet away from him. But it didn’t deter her the slightest.

 

“My name is Lucette Riella Britton, and I am here to help you with your Curse.”

 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Lucette saw Waltz’s smile. Warm and proud. Her heart swelled and she, too, smiled when Ambrosse blinked, and he placed a hand on his breast pocket, where a faded, blackened lily brooch sat.

 

“I am Ambrosse Skeil.” 

 

It was mechanical, emotionless, but it was a start. 

 

_ “At least, when he wakes up, he won’t be alone.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> *bows* Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
